koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Choi Bounge/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Choi Bounge. The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"You should have given up!" (Vs. Brazil Team) *"You finished already? Heeee!" (Vs. China Team) *"So exciting to chop up beauties!" (Vs. England Team) *"Now we can be famous too!" (Vs. Italy Team) *"Have you lost your spirits?" (Vs. Japan Team) *"Your iron nails are rusty!" (Vs. Korea Team) *"Your blood is delicious!" (Vs. Mexico Team) *"Your body is no use in war!" (Vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"I love the sound of stainless steel on raw flash. Yes!!!" *"No one beats me! I fight for justice--and lots of cash!" *"Those who play with razors are bound to be cut. Watch it!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Cut and gouge.Cut and gouge. My talons of terror live!" *"I may be short,but boy! Sure know how to move!" *"I'll carve my name into all who dare challenge me!" The King of Fighters '97 The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"A quick win. A quick victory. This time, I'm really free!" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"I'm a little monster, who kicks big butt!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"Oooh! The mutilation. The twirling. The ecstacy!" Lose Quote *"Oh ho, those stars in front of me are purty..." The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"I cannot be emulated. Not now. Not ever. Yes!" *"Ping! I win again!" *"Too fast for the human eye am I!" *"Hey, Chang. Guess who worked out a little more?" (Vs. Chang) *"You're a cutie pie. You're not angry, are you?" (Vs. Girls Team) *"I've had enough of your silly psychic power!" (Vs. Psycho Soldiers Team) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"You did pretty good just to last this long." *"Winning isn't everything.. It's the only thing, loser!" *"Through already? What a gyp!" *"Whew, man!... I could use a little TLC..." (Vs. Chang) *"Whew! That really brings me back to last year's fun." (Vs. May Lee) SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos Pre-Fight Dialogues Choi Bounge vs Kyo Kusanagi: :Kyo: "Oh, good grief! Another bonehead..." :Choi: "Don't pooh-pooh me! I'll slice you, buddy boy! Oooh-kee!" :Kyo: "You're toast, pal!" Choi Bounge vs. Mr. Karate: :Choi: "...? Have we met somewhere before, buddy boy?" :Mr. Karate: "N-no. Not possible. We've never met... really!" :Choi: "?! Are you by chance... Yeah, you're Tak..." :Mr. Karate: "Shhhht! Enough chit-chat! Put 'em up, tiny!" Choi Bounge vs. Ryu: :Ryu: "That's a weird stance. Looks a bit like... Tae Kwon Do!" :Choi: "Eeee-yaoh! I'm a genuine Tae Kwon Do disciple!" :Ryu: "Tae Kwon Do with a touch of steel, eh? Fascinating! How about a match?" :Choi: "Eee-ya, hah! You'll add to the rust on my claws!" Choi Bounge vs. Sagat: :Sagat: "Vermin. Get out of my sight!..." :Choi: "Why don't you see if I'm vermin or not!" :Sagat: "No need. Vermin is vermin. I've no time for vermin. An emperor like me touches no vermin." :Choi: "Vermin. Vermin. Vermin. You're making me mad!" :Sagat: "...Looks like you, you're vermin to me." Choi Bounge vs. Hugo: ' :'Hugo: "You are small! Want to join us?" :Choi: "Eeee-Gyah! Did you call me small? Yes, you did, buddy boy!" :Hugo: "Stay away from my feet. I just might stomp you flat as a pancake." :Choi: "Ooh- Hah! Choi Bounge vs. Shiki :Shiki: "Move or Die!" :Choi: "Well, I won't be dying, tootsie!" :Shiki: "...." Choi Bounge vs. Goenitz :Goenitz: "I have no business with those of your stature!" :Choi: "Ack! Dis me, will you? Big things come in small packages, Padre!" Choi Bounge vs. Dhalsim :Dhalsim: "You're a slave to desire. You must train and learn Yoga to save yourself." :Choi: "I'll leave the preaching to Kim. Can it, buddy boy!" :Dhalsim: "Even if you'll be able to be taller, too? I know you want that." :Choi: "Taller? Okay, you got me curious. Start talking." :Dhalsim: "First, you must purge all desires." :Choi: "... You gotta be nuts! I guess I'm just doomed to enjoy myself . Let's go, stretch!" Choi Bounge vs. Terry Bogard :Terry: "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong? Are you lost?" :Choi: "Yeeee! Who are you calling kiddo, buddy boy?!" :Terry: "What's this? A tiny geezer?" :Choi: "Doh! Gyah! You're going down, buddy boy!" Choi Bounge vs. Violent Ken :VKen: "Ooooooh-whoooo." :Choi: "Oh, great. Another freak." :VKen: "Ooooooh-whoooo. I'm gonna kill you!" :Choi: "But why, buddy boy?" Choi Bounge vs. Akuma :Choi: "Th-this one looks reeeeeally tough!" :Akuma: "Rumble!" :Choi: "Holy freakshow! Game over, buddy boy!" Choi Bounge vs. Kasumi Todoh :Kasumi: "What gives? Aren't you Kim's..." :Choi: "Curses! Curses! Don't tell Kim about this, okay, tootsie?" :Kasumi: "Hm, something's fishy." :Choi: "N-no. Anyway... Shush! Eh, tootsie?" Choi Bounge vs. Iori Yagami :Iori: "Move, troll!" :Choi: "Ooh, Kyah! Having a bad hair day? Bet you didin't see me coming did you, huh?" :Iori: "You're history, dwarf!" Choi Bounge vs. Mai Shiranui :Mai: "Choi! Have you seen my little Andy-Kins?" :Choi: "How should I know where he is, tootsie? ... Andy-Kins ... Yee, hee!" :Mai: "Huh?! "Yee, hee!" what? Do you know something!" Choi Bounge vs. Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "You're alone today? Where's the giant?" :Choi: "It's none of your beeswax, buddy boy." :Ryo: "I'm gonna make mincemeat of you by my lonesome. I will, buddy boy." :Choi: "You're a spunky dwarf. Bring it on, troll boy." Choi Bounge vs. Choi Bounge :Choi1: "Hmph! I guess I've become famous, too." :Choi2: "But the world's only big enought for one of us, buddy boy." Choi Bounge vs. Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "And just what are you doing here?" :Choi: "Eek! Master Kim! Me?... Uh, training. That's it! Training!" :Kim: "Uh, huh... Well, then, let's spar a little, okay? " :Choi: "Oh, brother... I'm done for!" Choi Bounge vs. Genjuro Kibagami :Genjuro: "... Who're you?" :Choi: "Nobody... buddy boy." :Genjuro: "Pesky flea. Die!" Choi Bounge vs. Earthquake :Choi: "H-holy cow! You're bigger than Chang." :Earthquake:" Who're you, tiny? Got a deathwish?" :Choi: "Tiny?! Why you! I'll slice up you and sell you, buddy boy!" Choi Bounge vs Ken Masters :Ken: Hey, little geezer. Care to spar?" :Choi: Who, me, buddy boy? You're a rude one!" :Ken: There's nothing like mixing it up with freaks like you!" :Choi: '''Eee-ya! You'll be sorry when I make sashimi of you!" '''Choi Bounge vs. Chun Li :Choi: "Hey, I know you... You're a cop!" :Chun Li: "You're quite perceptive. Hey! Didn't I put you in the slammer...?" :Choi: "Yeah! I'll teach you to toss me in the big house! You'll die on duty!" :Chun Li: "Such bitterness. Ah, okay. Try taking it out on me!" Choi Bounge vs. Guile ' :'Guile: "Kids like you should not play with knives." :Choi: "I'm no kid, buddy boy. I'm a full-fledged adult, I am!" :Guile: "Yeah, sure. You kids always say that." :Choi: "Gyah! That did it! You're mine, buddy boy!" Choi Bounge vs. M. Bison :Choi: "Evil I do not forgive. Just a joke, bro." :Bison: "Hmph. I see you get me. I can use you as a gopher in my organization. Now, bow down to me." :Choi: "Don't play me! Even I've got some pride, buddy boy!" :Bison: "Very little. Ha ha! Oh! I kill me. So how about it. Bow?" :Choi: "Pass!" Choi Bounge vs. Vega :Choi: "Hmm. I guess I'm famous now, huh? But I'm not wearing a mask now, buddy boy!" :Vega: "How repulsive." :Choi: "I don't need guff from you, masked moron!" :Vega: "Enough with you... Pay with your death!" Choi Bounge vs. Balrog :Balrog: "Move or I'll stomp you! You little pest! :Choi: "Both dumb and rude, eh, buddy boy? I'll just assume Kim's role and start your rehabilitation! :Balrog: "Who is that?! You speak in tongues! I'm gonna stomp you! :Choi: "I'll slice you, silly! Let's do it, buddy boy! Choi Bounge vs. Tessa ' :'Tessa: "... (How minuscule... Is everyone like him?) :Choi: "Huh? You think me minuscule do you? How rude!" :Tessa: "What? You have the power to read my mind?" :Choi: "Eeee-yah! I knew it!" :Tessa: "You're so intriguing. Let me study you to establish sorcerology!" :Choi: "Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut. Mince! Chop!" Winning Quotes *"Hoo hooo delightful! I just love when you popular guys fall on your booties!" *"Alone like this, I can't help thinking about... Kim. Not!... No way! Gag!" *"Try it now! Try looking at me like I'm just a pee-wee! Kee-Yah!" *"Yeah, I could make you a disciple of mine! Give me 1000 push-ups!" *"(I can't leave you to die like this, Kim...) Yikes! Did he hear me?!" (vs Kim) *"The more I look at this guy, the more I think of me. Oh no! identity crisis!" (vs Vega) Category:Quotes